1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cushion comprising speakers and a sonic system comprising the cushion, though not limited thereto, more particularly relates to a cushion comprising the speakers suitable to use for machines or apparatuses to support all of or a part of human body in a condition of seated or laid down on such as various chairs or a seat for automobile, a seat and a bed for aircraft (hereinafter referred to as “the human body supporting part”). the cushion is applied to the human body supporting part, and relates to the cushion comprising a speaker for obtaining sound effects including sound pressure from the speaker and bodily sensation of wave can be obtained while maintaining cushion property and the sonic system comprising the cushion.
2. Description of Related Art
For a purpose for obtaining sound effects, relaxation music appreciation, or the like, various sonic systems constituted so as to enjoy music or sound effects running from the speakers in a condition of laid down on the bed or seated on the chair by incorporating the speakers in the bed or the chair have been suggested.
As such a sonic system, a body sonic apparatus to enjoy sound not only through the sense of hearing but also through bodily sense such as sound pressure or vibration is developed. As an example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent KOKAI (LOPI) No. 2-211000, Japanese Patent KOKAI (LOPI) No. 2001-86580, Japanese Patent KOKAI (LOPI) No. 2001-86581 and Japanese Patent KOKAI (LOPI) No. 2003-47080, a body sonic apparatus in which speakers and a vibration system such as a vibration transducer is incorporated is used for music appreciation, music therapy, relaxation or the like.
The reason why the body sonic apparatus is used by such applications is that it is said that body sonic appeals to emotion and instinct of a person, thereby provide sense of deep bass, rhythm, energy and intoxication, while sound heard from ear appeals to conscious and logical aspects. Thus, it is thought that comfort such as relaxation and sense of intoxication can be obtained by such body sonic.
In particular, relaxation effects by body sonic are desired for solving computer-related techno-stress which has been increased in late years, in addition, application of body sonic to a remedial field such as musical therapy and psychosomatic medicine, and use for alleviating pain on the occasion of artificial dialysis or dental treatment is also examined.
At the present, as described above, a cushion used for a bed, a chair, seats for automobile and/or aircraft mainly made from polyurethane foam, and in a conventional sonic system in which speakers are incorporated in the cushion, generally, the speakers are disposed at a regular interval to the urethane foam.
In the sonic system, since the urethane foam generally employed as the cushion lacks permeability, there is a problem that sound effect is suppressed or sound becomes unclear. Thus, though the speaker is disposed at a regular interval to the urethane foam as described above, there is a problem that a seat or a bed using the cushion becomes thick needlessly.
In addition, when a sound (wave) generated by the speaker is transferred through air, the wave is hard to be sensed bodily, on the other hand, when large sound volume enough to be sensed bodily and clearly is output by the speaker, an eardrum is stimulated excessively, accordingly it might bring discomfort.
On the other hand, in order to obtain “comfort” such as relaxation or sense of intoxication by wave and/or vibration in such the body sonic apparatus, the apparatus to generate wave and vibration which are easy to be sensed in a human body may be provided as well as the speaker, however, addition of such apparatus complicates a structure of the whole sonic system results in an expensive cost.
More particularly, when sound is sensed bodily by sound pressure and wave, in a case that sound is recognized by bone conduction, a part of the bone which is easy to resonant with sound is different according to audio frequencies, for example, a high-pitched tone is resonant with a parietal bone, and a low-pitched tone is resonant with a pelvis, therefore, sound is hard to be sensed bodily without suitably selecting a part of a human body to which sound (including sound pressure and wave) is transferred per audio frequencies, in addition, relaxation and sense of intoxication are hard to be obtained.
To solve the problem, an object of the present invention is to obtain a cushion function and suitable sound effects and a sound pressure effect by using a resin body with a spring structure having a permeability comprising a three-dimensional structure comprising voids of predetermined bulk density without giving sense of incongruity generated by speakers to a human body and avoiding impact from an outside to the speaker at the same time.
In addition, the other object of the present invention is to provide a cushion comprising speakers of which relaxation effect or a feeling of intoxication can be easily obtained through bodily sensation by undulation or sound pressure or the like, and a sonic system comprising the cushion.